Ready
by JT LUVS PUPPIES
Summary: "why are you being an idiot? Be happy! You're about to get married, calm down, oh great savior of the universe!" Thanks for reading and reviewing if you do either *request from pootterbot*


_**Ready **_

She was beautiful. Her long flowing hair, her glowing eyes, her smile… she was amazing. Ugh, and that dress… it fit her perfectly, made her look like a princess—of course the sparkling tiara she was wearing didn't take away her royalty either. She looked marvelous. She looked incredible.

She looked like she was about to become mine.

I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack, I'm so nervous. It's really going to happen. She's going to come closer until she's standing next to me and then… the event will _truly_ start. We will be truly exchanging vows, promising each other that we will "have them to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do we part" and Death is going to have a long wait.

We will have a happy life together… and it will be a _long_ life. We're going to have kids, raise them—of course we're going to get a house first, a _nice_ house. And then once they're all grown up and out of the house, we'll travel the world! We'll go see Paris, London, Rome… travel all of Europe. Travel across Asia, the Americas! And then once that's done and we've brought home all of the presents for the grandchildren, we're going to just stay home and be that happy old couple that you see in restaurants. We're going to be that cute little old couple that will go to a place and reminisce about the old times. Yeah…. That'll be us. I can see it… it shall be our future!

I'll _make_ it our future! No matter what the cost, we'll be happy and in love for the rest of our lives.

Oh no… now she's walking. She's started coming to me… I cast a glance at my best man—well men I guess… but Shun is the _official_ best man, Marucho is the… second in command? I don't know… he said he didn't wanna be best man when I asked them both who to ask and, well, that made the choice easier because then I didn't have to feel bad about asking Shun and I could kinda see that Shun wanted to be my be—what the hell am I doing? Why am I thinking about that! I'm about to marry the _woman_ of my DREAMS!

Julie Makimoto! The beautiful, perky, happy-go-lucky, sweet, most caring person I've known in my life! I'm about to marry her and I'm thinking about how I chose my best man?

I cast a glance to Shun and it's obvious he sees me freaking out, so he gives me that look… you know the look that's like "_why are you being an idiot? Be happy! You're about to get married, calm down, oh great savior of the universe!_" so I nod my head in agreement because well… he's right. I've saved the universe _quite_ a few times, and I'm nervous about marrying the woman I _love_? The woman who I'm _certain_ loves me _almost_ as much as I love her? She's been by my side throughout _everything_. And… we _love_ each other. I need to calm down. I love her, she loves me. There is no reason to be—oh no… she's here… WHAT DO I DO!?

Okay, Dan, stay calm… breathe in and out—wow she's even prettier. Oh wow, her eyes… the way she's looking at me… I can't help but smile. She's amazing. And I get to marry her.

Huh… that's weird. I'm not even nervous anymore. Her dad just gave me her hand and it's like all my troubles, and all my worries just vanished. Wow, look at that smile… I know that smile. She's so happy, she makes me happy too. Oh! She just let out a little giggle, how precious. Aw man, that caused me to let out a slight chuckle… I must've sounded like an idiot. Or… wait… maybe not, she's smiling even wider. Oh wow her voice… she just said "hi." I should probably say hi back…

…

Okay there I said hi. – "am I ready?" she just asked me that.

Are you kidding…?

"I was ready the first moment we met."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- hi guys! so I know I've been MIA for a while and well... tbh I kinda lost my Writing/Creative drive. I mean I wrote a few stories that have nothing to do with fanfiction, but that's like it. so I'm really sorry for my absence. I also want to apologize to the one who requested this because (btw this was a request from pootterbot) I took to freaking long in posting a story for them. **

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! I know this is really short, but I promise I'll make it up to you... I don't know how long another one will take, but it will come just please try to be patient! please please please! I'm really really sorry about this horrible lateness... T.T please forgive me.**

**anyway, to all those wondering (tho tbh I doubt if there are any.. T.T) I have NOT gotten the stuff off of my old hard drive yet... we are having some money issues and well, it doesn't look like we'll be sending it off any time time soon so... all those stories, I am sad to say will have to wait. **

**also, for all those wondering about PTTF (tho again, while I'm _hoping_ there ****are ****still some loyal fans, idk right now T.T) I am still having horrible writers block about what's in the shed so again y'all will have to wait T.T I know I'm taking forever and there is no excuse, but I really am having a hard time thinking right now... so please forgive the horribly long wait.****anyway, I hope you liked it! and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome.**

**oh! btw this was in Dan's POV XD **

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**LOVE Y'ALL *insert heart***

**GOD BLESS! **

**J.T.**


End file.
